The purpose of the proposed project is to obtain data to shed light on our understanding of the two major functional psychoses (affective disorders and schizophrenia): their diagnostic validity, clinical features, course and outcome, heterogeneity, life histories, related illness and characteristics of familial association. The proposed research starts with 525 patients who were selected from inpatients consecutively admitted to Iowa Psychopathic Hospital between 1934 and 1944. They were selected according to specific research criteria (Feighner, et al., 1972) for bipolar affective disorder (mania), unipolar affective disorder (depression) and schizophrenia. The main goals of the proposed research are: (1) To accomplish a 35 year follow-up of these 525 psychiatric patients (index case); (2) To personally interview all living first-degree relatives, residing in the state, or within 300-miles of Iowa City, or in the near vicinity of any index case. For the purpose of obtaining comprehensive epidemiological data, the Iowa Structured Psychiatric Interview form was designed specifically for this project. The interview of both index cases and their relatives will be conducted without knowledge of the index case's research diagnosis (blind interview). In order to achieve the maximum effect of the blind interview, and to obtain a base line for comparison, a stratified random sample of 160 non-psychiatric control subjects, and their first degree relatives will also be interviewed blindly. The control subjects have been selected from patients admitted to the University's General Hospital for appendectomy and for herniorrhaphy during the same period. Follow-up will include the gathering of vital statistics, documents, and the abstracting of medical records of the index cases at other institutions.